Settling on the Fantasy
by SilentJo
Summary: He met him in the most unexpected place, but once Todoroki saw him, he was mesmerized as Deku took the strip club's stage by storm. He asks him out, only to be turned down at first. Eventually accepting Shoto's love, the two find out that not everyone wants to see them have a happy ending. CW: Sex, Amputation/Mild Gore/Blood, Torture, Character Death
1. Chapter 1

"You'll like this place, man. I know you have a wide range of tastes and this joint caters to them all. Guys, girls, and anything in-between," Kirishima said to his friend, Shoto Todoroki. They were looking for a place to celebrate the end of their recent college exams and with connections like Kirishima's, it wasn't surprising that he already had a place in mind.

Looking at the entrance, Todoroki hadn't been that impressed. But he trusted his red-haired friend and followed him inside.

The lights were low, several dancers already into their routines on the stages set up around the expansive room. Kirishima was right, there were men as well as women gyrating and pulling off already tiny garments of clothing. The man on stage was a little too muscular and hairy for Todoroki's liking, so he turned his attention back to Kirishima.

"So is anyone else meeting us here? I thought we were celebrating as a group."

"Oh yeah, but they won't get here until later. For now it's just you, me, and whatever fine specimen catches your eye."

Todoroki rolled his eyes as they walked over to the bar. The two sat down, waiting for the bartender to make his way to their end.

A flash of green suddenly caught Todoroki's eye beside him. A petite young man leaned over the bar a little before settling on the stool to his left. Several hair clips tried to make the mess of green curls manageable, but didn't get very far in succeeding.

Todoroki caught the glimmer of his emerald eyes as he smiled, waving his hand to get the bartender's attention. His eyes traveled lower, the loose tank top showed off his slim but toned arms. His baby-smooth chest with only the slightest hint of muscle peeked out whenever the young man leaned over just a little too far. His cutoff jean shorts didn't leave much to the imagination, riding high on his hips and barely covering his plump little ass cheeks. Todoroki quickly averted his eyes when the man sat straight in his seat again and turned in his direction.

"Kacchan's always busy on Saturday nights. I think the guests come here for him just as much for the dancers!"

"Is that so?" Todoroki nodded as the spikey-haired blonde finally made his way to them.

"Yeah, but he makes the best cocktails, so he's worth the wait, aren't you Kacchan?"

Looking unamused, Kacchan replied, "You're late, Deku. You having the usual? And what'll it be for you, half n half?"

Todoroki stared at the bartender, Kacchan, surprised to have his appearance called out in such a way. Very few people brought attention to the crimson red hair on his left side, split perfectly down the middle with snow white hair occupying the other half. "Double bourbon. And whatever he's having," Todoroki answered, gesturing towards Deku. "So... Deku, was it? That's an interesting name for an interesting person."

Kacchan laughed now, "Oh boy, have fun, Deku." He turned toward the back of the bar to prepare their drinks as Todoroki looked to Deku with a questioning look. It wasn't until the light hit his face just right that Todoroki noticed the scars that descended from just above Deku's left eye and stopped at his jawline. Some smooth, others jagged, they were all thin and very obviously deliberate.

"I haven't seen you here before, this your first time?"

Still mesmerized by the faded injuries to Deku's face, Todoroki snapped out of his daze once he heard his voice. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. We're here to celebrate our-" He had turned to bring Kirishima into the conversation, but found the stool to his right empty.

"Your redheaded friend just stepped away. I've seen him here before, he'll be fine. So you were saying… Something about celebrating?"

"Oh yeah," Todoroki said as he turned his attention back to Deku. "We finished our exams, and Kirishima thought it would help everyone to relax by coming out and partying."

Deku nodded, "I see. Well then, I hope you enjoy your visit!" Kacchan dropped a couple of cocktail napkins down before placing their drinks on top of them. Lifting his glass, he gestured for Todoroki to do the same. "To new experiences!" Their glasses clinked together, and Deku directed the tiny straw toward him, pursing his lips together as he sipped his cocktail.

"To new experiences," Todoroki repeated as he sipped his bourbon, Deku holding his undivided attention now. At least until Kirishima came barreling back to the bar.

"Hey bro, sorry I disappeared for a bit," Kirishima said as he slapped Todoroki on the back and sat next to him again. "The guys called needing directions, so I had to step out to hear them clearly. Who were you talking to?"

"This is Deku," Todoroki said as he turned to his left to find the seat was now empty. "You must have scared him away, Kirishima."

"You said Deku? Oh man, don't worry, you'll be seeing him again really soon. So is that your type? The slim, sexy ones? I gotta say, I wouldn't get your hopes up too high with Deku."

Scowling at Kirishima now, Todoroki replied, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

The music died down, and the current dancers collected their earnings and clothes before clearing their stages.

"Hello and welcome to Ultra! Hope you're enjoying yourselves as the talented performers do whatever they can to bring a smile to your face and a rise in your pants. And speaking of rising pants, if you could direct your attention to the main runway, one of our most notorious dancers is ready to lose his for you. Please welcome to the stage, Deku!"

Todoroki's eyes widened as the man that he had just shared a drink with strutted out onto the stage. No longer wearing the skimpy shorts and tank top, now he was sporting a skin-tight black crop top that made sure to leave nothing to the imagination as it clung to his slightly muscular pectorals, nipples swollen and pressed against the shirt. His stomach exposed, a small jewel piercing on his navel reflected light as the smooth lines of his torso moved as he took over the stage.

Very much the opposite of his top, he wore the most comfortable looking pair of gray sweatpants that rode low on his hips, exposing the waistband of whatever underwear was hiding beneath them. Made of thin material, even loose, the bulging outline of what Deku had between his legs was blatantly on display. Disproportionate was the best way to describe what Todoroki was staring at. Deku may be small in stature and build, but that description didn't match his cock. _And he wasn't even hard yet. _

"Holy shit…"

"Yeah, bro, Deku's a legend here. Oh, about time you guys finally showed up!" Kirishima rose from his seat, patting their friends Kaminari and Iida roughly on their shoulders before ducking down to give Iida's girlfriend, Uraraka, a hug.

Todoroki didn't even notice their arrival, too deeply engrossed in watching Deku's body bend and flex around the stage and against the silver pole situated in the middle. Holding the pole with both hands while slotting his legs to either side, Deku pulled himself up, grinding his crotch against the metal rod in time with the bass of the rock song that was playing as he slid back to the floor. As the pace of the music increased, so did Deku's movements.

And just as the beat reached its climax and paused, Deku yanked the pants off, the side seams made up of snaps that came undone when he pulled them hard enough. He hoisted himself up the pole again, his arms now tucked between his legs and gripping the pole tight, Deku hung himself upside down with his legs splayed out above him. The glitter-adorned green thong dug into his hips as the front strained to keep the monster within it restrained. He slid down in short bursts until he flipped himself over, his thick-soled heels smacked against the stage with a loud crack that echoed through the room.

"I think Todoroki just fell in love!" joked Kaminari before being violently jabbed in the ribs by Iida's elbow. All Todoroki did was get up from the bar and make his way to the stage, entranced by Deku's erotic movements. He stood next to one of the chairs at the stage, watching as Deku slid across the wooden floor, rolling his hips as he rutted against the floor provocatively. Seeing Todoroki get closer to him, Deku stood up and strutted over to him. Todoroki kept his arms stiffly at his sides while Deku bent over and lightly draped his arms around his shoulders, fluffing up his hair a little.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked here?" Todoroki said in Deku's ear, trying to overcome the blaring music.

Swaying back and forth to the beat, Deku breathed lightly into Todoroki's ear, "Would it have made a difference if I had? Thanks for the drink, by the way." Deku pressed himself against Todoroki, so close he caught the honey lemon scent that lingered on his skin.

"Can I get you another one? I mean, like, coffee, or something. Something not here, is what I'm asking."

Deku eyed Todoroki, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, as well as the nervous innocence. He'd seen it before, fallen for it before. He knew better than to be taken in by it again. "As nice as that sounds, I'm going to have to turn you down. The fantasy Deku is far better than the reality you think you may want."

"Then let me have the fantasy. Please." Todoroki dipped his hand into his pocket, bringing out a wad of bills when he brought it back out. Watching Deku's eyes for any sign of his walls breaking, Todoroki slipped several twenty dollar bills into the slim band of his thong without breaking eye contact.

Kissing his cheek, Deku smoothed his fingers down Todoroki's jawline before straightening up. Turning around, he bent over and gripped his ankles, that firm and lightly freckled ass directly in Todoroki's face. With several quick motions, his ass cheeks fluttered, almost clapping as he slowly rose back up, his hands caressing his inner thighs.

"Thanks, sweetie," Deku said as he blew Todoroki a kiss and started walking to the next person that claimed a spot next to the stage. Overwhelmed, Todoroki left the stage and went to the table that Kirishima and his college friends had claimed.

"Everything okay there, buddy?" Kirishima asked with concern in his voice.

Straightening up his suit jacket and his hair, Todoroki shook his head, "I'm fine. Just got a little ahead of myself, that's all." He excused himself to the restroom to cool off, splash some water on his face, anything to calm the desire to just take Deku right where he was. Rejection wasn't something he was familiar with, and somehow, Deku turning him down did nothing to stop his desire for the man.

He took some deep, cleansing breaths, calmed his mind and had almost made it back to their table when a hand caught his and jerked him back. Deku looked at him, holding his hand more comfortably now. "Where do you think you're going? Your very generous friends over there are giving you the opportunity to spend more time with me, in private. Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back, Todoroki saw Iida and Kirishima waving with big smiles, Kaminari giving a goofy thumbs up. He probably should have told them about the rejection before walking away. Now getting a private dance from Deku was going to be nothing but awkward.

As Deku led him into one of the smaller side rooms, Todoroki spoke up. "Look, you don't have to do this. I already embarrassed you by putting you on the spot for a date. We can just say that you finish-" Deku rested two fingers against Todoroki's mouth, effectively halting his words.

"You said you could settle for the fantasy, didn't you? Well here I am, ready to give that to you. Just as long as you know once we leave this room the fantasy will stay right here as well."

Biting his lower lip as Deku moved his fingers away, Todoroki nodded in compliance. With a smile, Deku led him to the soft, armless chair and sat him down.

"Good, because I want to see you come undone I want to see those beautiful mismatched eyes of yours flow with tears of ecstasy. What's your name?"

"To- Shoto." He wanted to keep things simple. His full name would only complicate their situation.

"Well, Shoto, I want you to keep your arms down at your sides. Don't move them until I say to, okay?" A short nod answered Deku, who walked behind the chair. "So well behaved, I'll be sure to take very good care of you, Shoto."

Standing behind him, Deku ran his fingers through the crimson and snow of Todoroki's hair, bristling the roots with waves of pleasure at the stimulation. Pushing his neck down to the right, exposing Todoroki's nape and collarbone, Deku dragged the tip of his tongue along the border between neck and shoulder. Todoroki's hands clenched into fists, barely able to maintain the order to keep his arms still. The air Deku exhaled cooled the slick trail of saliva, raising the chill bumps along his forearms.

"Such a good boy," Deku said as his fingers traced their own paths around his neck. Switching now to the other side, Deku graced his right side with the same treatment as his left. And just as suddenly, he was standing in front of him again. His hands held the seat of the chair, leaning over Todoroki with a devilish grin. "You look warm, may I?" Deku hooked a finger against the top button of his shirt.

"Yeah," was all Todoroki could manage, and one by one, Deku undid the buttons before pulling it open to expose his chest and stomach.

"Ooo, so fit, look at these muscles. Who knew a guy with such a cute face would be this sexy underneath his clothes." Deku ran his hand down Todoroki's chest, between his pecs and across his six pack, stopping just before the waistband of his slacks.

"Don't stop," Todoroki whined, his voice betraying him for how much needed Deku to continue the path his fingers were on.

"Patience, Shoto. We're not short on time, you know." Deku replied as he spread Todoroki's legs apart and took up residence in the space between. He bent down, keeping his eyes on Todoroki as he licked his way up his stomach, circling around his navel before venturing further. Wringing his hands open and closed now, Todoroki sighed as Deku made his way to his chest, alternating between his nipples as he sucked them into his mouth gently.

"Are… Are you allowed to do this? I mean, how far can you go in here?" Todoroki asked impatiently. His cock had already started pressing against the front of his pants, Deku would have to be blind not to have noticed by now.

Deku's short laugh filled the room, masking Todoroki's heavy breathing momentarily. "Baby, in this room I can go as far as I want. I'll admit that my discretion depends entirely on the person I bring in here with me. If you're an arrogant prick, you'll leave here with your clothes untouched and a wet stain in your pants. Bare minimum effort. But if you're a respectful, considerate, _innocent _, but incredibly sexy guy…" Deku caught Todoroki's chin with his finger and raised it up so he could meet his gaze, "then I'll enjoy every minute I have making you squirm and writhe beneath me. That answer your question, Shoto?"

Another wordless affirmation from Todoroki as Deku pulled his legs together, then straddled himself over them. Still wearing the green thong, Deku's covered cock started to grind against Todoroki, taking long, flowing motions as he rubbed himself against Todoroki's thighs. He was moving in time with the music, but somewhere along the way lost himself to his own rhythm. As much as he was enjoying the warmth of Deku as his personal lap dance continued, Todoroki was painfully restrained by his pants and belt. Seeing his discomfort, Deku leaned back and pulled open the belt and unzipped his pants, giving him more freedom in movement. Deku lightly touched him through his underwear, earning a short thrust that rocked Deku to the side.

"You just keep surprising me, Shoto. If you're going to keep doing that, then hold me steady. Put your hands on my hips."

Todoroki gripped the soft flesh of Deku's sides, wasting no time to make the contact he had wanted since they walked into the room. Sliding back up, Deku started to grind himself down against Todoroki's erection, the fabric of his thong stretching beyond its capabilities now. Looking down, Todoroki could hardly believe the sight.

"You're even bigger now, Deku. Can I see it?"

With a groan, Deku touched foreheads with Todoroki. "It'll take forever to get it back in my underwear. Well, I wasn't planning to leave here hard anyway." Pulling away, Deku stood up and with some effort, tugged the thong down, his cock swaying up as it was freed of the burden. Todoroki could only stare at it, his eyes wide and full of lust. Ridiculously straight in the shaft with a curve near the tip that he knew had to drive his partners wild.

"Such a waste, right? Now, since I showed you mine, it's only fair that I get to see yours." Deku grabbed the back of Todoroki's pants and with little struggle, had them down around his ankles in mere moments. Leaving his gray boxer briefs in place, Deku rolled the tip of Todoroki's cock around with the palm of his hand before pulling it out and over the waistband.

"I've seen a lot of dicks, Shoto. I don't get to use the word 'beautiful' to describe them very often. But that's the perfect word I'd use for you." Turning away from Todoroki, Deku took his place back on his lap, completely naked not counting the crop top that was practically a second skin. Sliding his ass back, he caught Todoroki's cock between his cheeks and continued to move against him, the friction bringing Todoroki closer to finishing.

"Deku, I want to see your face when I cum. Could you turn back to face me?"

Surprised by the request, Deku lost his nerve for a moment, his heart thumping hard in his chest. He only turned around when he had succeeded in regaining his confident expression. "Sure thing, baby."

"You're the one… that's beautiful," Todoroki said as Deku grinded against him, arms hugging his neck. Deku's cock kept jabbing Todoroki in the stomach, but he welcomed the heated contact. Turning his mouth to Deku's ear, he whispered, "C-can you put it in? God I want you so much, Deku."

Freezing on his lap, Deku only stared blankly over Todoroki's shoulder.

"Was that too far? Too much?"

"No, Shoto. You didn't say anything wrong, it's just… I'm not a top. I thought you knew. I even called my cock a waste. Topping never worked out because of my size, but don't worry, babe. Just because I won't fuck you doesn't mean I won't take care of you."

"There's nothing about you that's a waste, Deku." Todoroki looked him straight in the eyes and gently slid his hand down the side of his face, earning Deku another irregular heartbeat. His scars were more visible in the lighting of the private room, but Todoroki didn't once concentrate on them like most of Deku's patrons.

"That's nice of you to say, Shoto. Let's just enjoy the rest of our time together now, no more sweet words." He asked for silence, because Deku couldn't trust himself not to fall again if Shoto were to continue. Tracing his fingers along the long-healed scars, he once again focused on bringing the young man beneath him to orgasm.

Deku pulled Todoroki's hands behind him, resting against the globes of his ass, and gestured for him to pull him forward. Todoroki did so, rocking Deku in his lap, their cocks rubbing against each other, precum lessening the friction between them. As he got closer, Todoroki's grip tightened as he forcefully thrust himself against Deku. Moaning into his ear with his soft voice only got Todoroki more heated.

"Cum for me, Deku. I want to feel you finish with me." Todoroki moved his right hand away from his ass and wrapped it around Deku's huge cock. Barely able to surround it with his fist, Todoroki resolved to stroking the head, making Deku gasp at the added stimulation. Todoroki's cock slid beneath Deku's balls, slipping just past his ass. Each thrust tempted Deku to reach back and guide him inside. But he kept his arms around Todoroki's shoulders, not trusting himself to let go.

"Like that, yeah. I'm going… Ahhh!" Deku finished just before Todoroki, shooting his load over Todoroki's chest, while Todoroki's release hit Deku's ass before dripping to the floor. Catching their breath, they held each other as they came down from their climax. Deku was the first to move, unseating himself from Todoroki's lap to grab a towel from the nearby supply shelf.

"I made a mess of you. Here, let me take care of that." Deku wiped down Todoroki's chest, handling him delicately, afraid the blissful illusion would be broken otherwise. Once he was clean, Todoroki stood up and pulled his clothes back on, buttoning his shirt with a dreamy look in his eye. Deku slipped his thong up his legs, twisting and tucking until his now flaccid cock was completely situated within. Behind him, Todoroki wrapped Deku in his trembling arms.

"Do we have to leave this room? Can't we just stay here, live out this dream?"

"Dreams end, Shoto. They wouldn't be dreams otherwise. But you know where to find me when you want to indulge in your fantasy." Deku took hold of Todoroki's hands, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over them. He was still facing away when Todoroki pulled his arms back, left a chaste kiss at the nape of his neck, and left the room.

Which was good, because no one liked to see a stripper cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Emerging from the private room, Todoroki kept his head down, not wanting anyone to notice the tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Todoroki!" Kirishima called out from their table. Several empty glasses of varying sizes were scattered in front of his friends.

"So, how'd your first lap dance go? Deku make it memorable?" asked Kaminari, slurring his words while holding a fruity mixed drink.

Kirishima caught on quickly, ushering Todoroki away from the table, "Hey man, what happened? You're crying…"

"Mr. Todoroki, we're here to take you home," a voice called out behind them. Turning around, Todoroki saw two tall men in custom tailored suits. Rolling his eyes, he pulled away from Kirishima.

"I'll be okay, Kirishima, thank you. As for you two," Todoroki said, anger cutting into his voice. "I thought I told you that I didn't need an escort tonight."

"It's your father's order, sir. If you'd please," the older man with a trimmed moustache said as he gestured toward the door.

"Of course he'd be the one to call me back. I'll see you guys later. And thanks again Kirishima, for giving me the chance to… Just, thanks." He gave Kirishima a light pat on the shoulder before following the bodyguards out of the club.

When they reached his home, Todoroki stormed out of the car and into his father's study.

"Where do you get off thinking you can have your goons come fetch me like a fucking child?! I was trying to have a good time and forget about your bullshit, only to have those two show up and sink me back into it all over again."

Cold blue eyes stared back at him, short flame-red hair framed his face. Enji Todoroki stood up from his desk and walked over to his youngest son. Todoroki felt the palm against his face before he'd even seen his father's arm in motion, slapping him down to the floor.

"A fucking child would know better than to disobey their parent. I told you to behave yourself, that my re-election campaign was in full-swing and I didn't need another scandal like when I first got elected to public office. Your brother fucked me over that time, but we managed to secure the win. What do you think would happen if my competitors found out my son was slutting around in a goddamn brothel?"

Holding his cheek, Todoroki got up from the floor and faced his father again. "It wasn't a brothel, it was a gentlemen's club! My life has nothing to do with you, and neither did Touya's!"

"Our entire family is under the public's eye, Shoto. Your older brother's indiscretions nearly ruined everything I worked for and sacrificed to get to the position I'm in now."

"And Touya was one of those sacrifices! He didn't even say goodbye before he left home, or even explain why he was leaving."

Enji glared at his son before returning back to his seat at the desk. "He lost his right to call himself a Todoroki the moment he ran away like a coward. You'd do well to learn from those mistakes and know your place within this family, Shoto. I'm not paying your tuition for you to be fucking around in a strip club like some low-born gutter rat. If you're going to follow in my footsteps, you have to keep your image clean."

"I get to choose what I do with my life, old man. And right now, becoming anything remotely similar to you makes me want to vomit. Don't interfere with my life again." Shoto left the study with the same furious energy as when he had entered, slamming the door behind him. Enji picked up his cell phone and pressed a button on his speed dial.

"Yeah, it's me. So who was he with tonight? I know it's the same bar they found Touya in, that's why I'm getting ahead of this shitstorm before the bottom opens up. Really? Green hair? Fuck, what is it with my kids and that whore? You told me he left town after I sent you to take care of it; that he'd never work in the business again after what you did to his face. I don't give a fuck about scar fetishes, Keigo, just make sure that little fuck gets the message this time!" Enji hung up and slammed his phone against the desk, cupping his head in his hand.

* * *

Todoroki never missed an evening at Ultra after their first meeting. He paid double the price of a private dance, making sure they were left alone. Some nights they only held each other and talked. More often, his time was spent under Deku's steady, experienced hand, comforting and invigorating all at once. The caution Deku grasped tightly to when it came to his feelings was slowly chipped away, until he had to admit that he had fallen again.

Just as Todoroki sought an escape from his world, Deku wanted to break away from his past and love again. And with each night spent within their dream, their fantasy, Deku grew more trusting.

Holding Todoroki in his arms after their latest rendezvous left them both drenched in sweat, Deku wearily smiled as Todoroki brushed the damp green strands of hair out of his eyes and tucked them behind his ear.

"You've never asked me about them. Not once."

His voice low, Todoroki replied, "What?"

Deku tapped against his left cheek, tracing his finger along the thin scars. "Most people want to know what happened. Others just see them as a kink to get themselves off."

"They're a part of you, Deku. And while I'm sure there's a reason for those injuries, it's your right to share that story when you want to, not to meet a demand by me or anyone else."

Deku's eyes welled up with tears as he gripped Todoroki tight. "Thank you, Shoto. It doesn't bother me when people see the scars, but having to put into words what they represent… That's what pains me more than anything else." He touched at his face again, his voice quivering. "These scars are proof I was never meant to find real love. Or at least, that's what they used to show me whenever I looked in the mirror. Until I met you, Shoto."

"You deserve to find love and happiness like anyone else, Deku. You're a strong person, but if you need me, I'll always be here for you."

"We're going to have to stop meeting like this, Shoto. I can't let my lover pay money to spend time with me anymore," Deku said with a grin.

"What are you saying?" Todoroki's heart froze, thinking the worst, that Deku wanted to stop seeing him.

"I'm going to quit dancing, at least the exotic kind, anyway. I always enjoyed performing on stage, expressing myself through my body, my legs always wanted to be in motion when I was a kid. Exotic dancing was never the career I planned, and I don't want to share myself with anyone else. So with you, I'd like to move on from this and see about using my legs for something other than making people horny. Maybe apply for some dance troupes or plays. I feel anything could be possible when I'm with you, Shoto."

Todoroki leaned forward, softly caressing the side of his lover's face. "Deku…" Shadowing his hand over Todoroki's, Deku shook his head.

"Izuku. That's my real name. I have no need for a stage name anymore."

Todoroki's heart was ready to burst. Being trusted with Deku's real name really set in the reality that they were together now. He kissed Deku again, feeling so much closer to him after such an intimate reveal.

"I'll tell the boss tonight. With such short notice, I'll at least have to finish the week, so tomorrow will be my last night on stage."

"Then I want to be here for your last dance. I'll take you out somewhere nice after you're done. It can be our first date."

Smiling as he got up, Deku nodded, "I'd love that, Shoto."

* * *

Todoroki walked into Ultra wearing his nicest suit, carrying a modest bouquet of flowers. The mood in the club was different, the music wasn't booming, the energy it provided wasn't enhanced by the performers dancing to it. He had checked his watch to see if he'd actually shown up too early.

Walking to the back, he felt eyes all on him as he made his way to the bar. Several dancers were huddled together, looking like they were crying.

"What's wrong?" Todoroki asked the closest one, a young lady wearing a sheer pink babydoll tee and matching boy shorts.

"They just barged in here, I heard the screams from the next room. It was just…" she said as she sunk her face into the ample chest of her coworker and continued to sob.

"Where's Deku?" The awkward glances between the performers developed anxiety within Todoroki. Some of them looked over to the private rooms, so that's where he went. Several bouncers lined the hall of doors and blocked his path.

"Let me through! I want to know where Deku is right now!"

The blonde from the bar was at the end of the hallway and noticed him struggle. Stomping through the sea of bodies, he wrenched Todoroki up by his shirt collar and slammed him against one of the closed doors.

"You've got a lot of fucking nerve showing up here, asshole. I ought to take you outside and stomp a hole in your chest!"

"Where's Deku? Did something happen to him? It was supposed to be his last night."

Kacchan's red eyes flared as he stared daggers through Todoroki. "His last night, huh? Yeah, that's what this is, thanks to you. You wanna see? Fine!" He pulled Todoroki through the guards and stopped at the last private room. Easing the door open, Todoroki's throat seized up, threatening to bring up everything he'd eaten.

Deku was covered in blood, one of the bodyguards was propping him up, holding a towel against the side of his face. He was sobbing, trying to lean forward but was being held still.

"You have to stay still, Deku, you're only making it worse," said the guard to his right. It wasn't until Todoroki focused on why Deku was trying to move that he realized what was missing.

"His… His leg…" Todoroki stammered out as he took a step back, barely able to suppress the urge to vomit again. Wrapped in multiple towels, with a silver and black studded belt cinched tightly around his thigh, Deku's right leg was gone below the knee.

"Ka-Kacchan… It hurts!" Deku winced through a shock of pain, looking to the doorway. When his eyes fell on Todoroki, they widened with a terrifying hybrid of fear and anger.

"You! How could you? I trusted you! Why did you let this happen to me again? What did I do to make your family hate me so goddamn much?!"

Todoroki rushed forward, knelt among the blood and reached for Deku's hand. "I don't understand, Izuku! What happened? Who did this to you? Please, let me help you!" Todoroki said, his voice cracking as his heart thumped against his chest. Weakened as he was from his attack, Deku still had enough fire left in him to slap Todoroki's hand away, returning with a backhand to his face.

"Get away from me, Todoroki! You couldn't even tell me who you were, who you were related to! Just get out! I wish I'd never met you! All your family does is bring me pain." Deku had to be restrained once again, he still struggled against the burly men holding him still, wanting to strike out at Todoroki again.

Touching his cheek where Deku hit him, Todoroki still didn't know what was going on. He'd never told Deku his full name. With his father's position, it was easier for him to meet people if his family name wasn't involved to influence people's behavior. He'd grown tired of others treating him differently because his father held a high office. He wanted to be able to develop his own friendships and relationships that weren't influenced by his father.

"You heard him, get lost, jackass," Kacchan said as he shoved Todoroki aside and went to Deku's side and tried to calm him down.

Backing out of the room, Todoroki looked at the blood that had coated his fingers, realizing who would know exactly what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Old man! Where the fuck are you?" Todoroki ran through the front doors, shaking the frame as he went in search of his father. Upon reaching his study, he found Enji talking to a slim man wearing a tan jacket with expansive red wings emblazoned on the back. "Who are you?"

Turning around, the stranger had a catty smirk on his face. "Ah, Shoto! I've heard a lot about you, first time seeing you in person, though! I was just dropping off the results of some errands your father delegated to me. If that's everything, I'll take off now. Don't hesitate to call me again, Enji, you know I'll fly back in a hurry."

Ignoring the man with the wings, Todoroki turned back to his father. "What the hell did you do?"

"Oh, your little affair with the green-haired whore? What do you think?" Enji reached down and pulled a cardboard box onto the desk. "Open it."

Todoroki crept toward the desk, leery of his father's ominous expression. Touching the lid of the box, he froze, not wanting to see the contents.

"Tch, fucking coward!" Enji yelled as he tossed the lid aside, revealing Deku's missing leg, grotesquely clean compared to the rest of the person it had been attached to. Todoroki stumbled back, tripped on his heel and fell to the floor.

"You crazy fuck! How could you do this? I love him! He was going to leave that place, start a new life with me!"

Enji stood up from his desk and walked over to where Todoroki lay on the floor. "You don't even know the whole story, do you? Where that fucking slut has been? If your dear brother Touya was still here, he could tell you all about it. How he found himself in that same fucking club. He fell in love with your precious little whore too."

Eyes wide, Todoroki could only shake his head in disbelief. "No, no that isn't true. It can't be."

"I found out about their relationship just before the media outlets caught wind of it. With the connections I had at the time, plus a few favors, I managed to spin the scandal into something more manageable. Touya refused to stop seeing him, saying that he loved the boy, just like you're saying now. So I decided that if I couldn't make him break it off, I'd break the boy."

"You were the reason for his scars. You had him attacked just to hide his relationship with your son? Fucking bastard, you make me sick!"

"Trash like that didn't need such a pretty face. All it did was lure good men with potential into lewd and career-threatening depravity. I've done you a favor severing you from that piece of shit. He would have only used you for what you were worth and took off once he sucked you dry."

"You're wrong!" Todoroki yelled as he rose to his feet. "We had a genuine connection. Shared parts of us that we had thought would always be kept hidden. He overcame the fucking trauma that you caused and fell in love again. And you ruined it all. I won't let you get away with this, you sick fuck! You thought you were avoiding another scandal by hurting him? You've unleashed a fucking monster now!"

"You'd better think carefully before you make any decisions, Shoto. There's only a leg in that box. It could have been his heart. If you want that little slut to stay alive, I'd suggest you get your own shit together. I only need to make a single phone call to make him disappear for good."

The fire that had burned in Todoroki's gut lost its fuel. He knew his father well enough to believe him capable of following through with his threat. Deku was right, his family had ruined his life. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he caused the end of it. Looking away, his arms fell limp at his sides.

"One day you'll pay for this," Todoroki said, his voice void of all feeling. His head hung low, he quickly left his father's study. Enji watched him leave with cold eyes.

"When that time comes, I'm sure I'll have earned it."

* * *

Pacing in his room, Todoroki brushed his hair away from his face in a fluster. He had to make a move soon. No doubt his father would anticipate any attempts to retaliate. Patience would have to be his angle here. With time, his father would move on from this incident. He'd only need to keep the desire to avenge Izuku alive until the perfect opportunity presented itself. That didn't mean he had to stand idle now though. Pulling his phone from his pocket, dried blood still on his fingers, he dialed up Kirishima.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but I have a favor to ask."

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"There's someone that I need you to locate for me. All I need is contact info. I can take it from there."

"You know I gotcha, man! Who is it that you're looking for?" Kirishima wasn't the type to be nosey, for the line of work that he was planning to go into, it was best not to ask many questions.

"My oldest brother, Touya. He left home several years ago over some... disagreements with our father. I'm not sure of his exact whereabouts, but I know he hasn't left Japan."

Nodding, Kirishima pulled out a small notepad and pen from his jacket pocket and wrote down the details for his search. "You mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure," Todoroki said with a shrug.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened at Ultra? I have friends that told me about the attack on De-"

"What if it does?" Todoroki interrupted, his voice tinged with anger.

"Look, I know you and him have a thing going on. Or at least had a thing, and it was the first time I've seen you actually look happy. You deal with a lot of shit because of your family, but it was good to see you find someone that could make you forget that. If this is about taking care of what happened to Deku, then I want to help in any way I can. You know I have a vast network that can make a lot of things happen. I don't want you to feel like you're alone in this."

Todoroki laughed at the irony of it all. His father had started all of this because he wanted to keep his image clean, and here he was discussing revenge plans with the son of a mafia elite. It was almost too perfect.

"I didn't want to drag anyone else into this, Kirishima. I appreciate the offer, but I think this is a matter best settled by family. I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, I do. You have my full support with anything you need, Todoroki. I'll have your brother's information sent to you as soon as it's confirmed."

"I appreciate it, Kirishima. And thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem, bro!"

Kirishima sent the message containing Touya's current address and number within an hour of their call. Now that he had the means to make contact, he felt hesitant to do so. If it was true that Touya had a relationship with Izuku, how would he feel once he revealed what had happened since he was gone? Would his brother lash out at him? He'd missed having him around as one of the few people that understood the pressure put on them by their father and his position.

No, if anyone would know how to best handle this situation, it would be Touya. So he sat down and entered the number into his phone, finger hovering over the Call button before he quickly pressed it and held his breath. One ring… then two… three…

"Who's this?" a gritty voice asked on the other end of the line.

"It's me, Touya. It's Shoto. Look, there's something that we need to discuss."

"Well if it isn't my little brother. It's been a while, Sho. How did you get this number? I made sure to toss the one connected to the family when I took off."

"Connections. Is there any way we can meet in person? I need to talk to you."

"I've got nothing to do with the family anymore, Sho. If it has something to do with tha-"

"It's Deku. I need your help, Touya. They... No, _he_ did something that can't go unpunished."

A long pause followed by a deep breath answered his plea. "Go to the train terminal, get on the S Line and ride it until it reaches its last stop. I'll be waiting for you there." Touya hung up on him as soon as he finished his instructions.


	5. Chapter 5

Well past dusk by the time the train made its final stop, there were few people left in the station. Looking around, Todoroki found his brother sitting on one of the benches facing the rail lines. Wearing a long leather duster jacket, he had his head down and arms crossed over his chest. Touya had taken on quite a few more piercings since Todoroki had last seen him. His red hair was dyed a deep midnight black. His big brother's way of renouncing their father was erasing what had made them look similar.

"Start talking, Sho. What happened to Izuku."

Taking a seat close to Touya, Todoroki started from the beginning, relaying the details of his first visit to Ultra and meeting Deku, omitting the more steamy parts of the narrative to spare his older brother the details he'd expect him to not want to hear. Touya didn't say a word until Todoroki got to the part where he'd found Deku covered in blood and missing a limb. His hands dropped to his knees, gripping them tight.

"It was Enji, wasn't it… Our coward of a father had him attacked again. So I'm assuming since you came to me, you know that Izuku and I were lovers. I fell for him at first sight. He had only just started working at Ultra back then, looking to build up his savings so he could go back to school for performing arts. The way he danced was mesmerizing, he had so much potential that wasn't getting appreciated in that club."

Todoroki nodded, recalling how graceful Deku was when he was on stage. He put his entire being on display whenever he danced, and it was beautiful.

"We dated for nearly a year before our father found out. Enji demanded I end it, but I refused. I loved him, Sho. And when our father saw that I wasn't going to follow his order, he sent one of his goons to attack Izuku. I guess he figured by slicing up his face, he'd never be able to work as a stripper again. When I went to see him, he was all bandaged up but still smiled at me. I messed up though. Seeing him hurt like that, all I saw was that it was my fault. That I may as well have been the one that put the blade to his face. So I ended it, left him there crying and then went back to the house, grabbed my shit and took off."

Todoroki had started tearing up, "I didn't know, Touya. Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"You think our old man would share those kinds of intimate details? I'm sure my leaving didn't bother him at all. No offense, but he still had you to carry on his 'legacy' so it didn't matter what I did after that. I don't regret leaving, Shoto, but I wish I had been stronger to stay there at Izuku's side. Maybe this was just how it was meant to play out."

"Enji hurting him shouldn't have ever been a part of either of our experiences with him. There's no way I'm going to let him sit there feeling like he's won while Izuku's suffering and in pain. He needs to know that same pain, Touya. It's up to us to reap that vengeance for his sake."

Nodding in agreement, Touya was silent for quite a while, Todoroki not daring to break the silence.

"I think I know where we should go from here, little brother…"

* * *

It disgusted him to hear his old man's voice again, but Touya kept the phone to his ear just the same. He knew how much was counting on his ability to affect their father, so he had to give it his all. In the two months since his little brother had reached out to him for help, Touya had built up the courage to follow through with their plan.

"Who's this? I don't normally get unknown callers on this line."

Touya steeled his nerves, it had been years since his last altercation with Enji, and he couldn't say that he's done better for himself since the last time they had talked.

"I heard about what you did, you son of a bitch. You said you'd leave Deku alone if I broke up with him. I'm not letting you get away with this a second time, you monster. I have everything I need to expose you for what you truly are."

"Oh, so it's you. How's life been treating you, Touya? I was hoping the next time I heard your name it would be from someone informing me that you were found face-down in a ditch. Let's not fool ourselves though. If you really wanted to get back at me, you wouldn't be giving me this courtesy call. Which tells me that you're desperate and willing to make a deal. So what is it you need, money?"

Touya gasped audibly at the presumption, although a smile graced his face, knowing that Enji had been snagged by their hook. "That isn't it at all! I just wanted to-"

"Meet me at the Musutafu docks tomorrow at sunset, Touya. Come alone with that supposed evidence of yours and we'll straighten this whole situation out." His father hung up, much to Touya's relief. He looked over to Todoroki and nodded to him that they were set. So far their plan was going smoothly, though the meeting would be the hardest part.

* * *

The sunlight sparkled along the water, orange hues reflecting over the choppy waves as Touya waited on the pier. Car lights swinging around drew his attention away from the beauty of the sunset and toward the black sedan that had stopped at the end of the wooden dock. Intimidating as always, Enji Todoroki exited the car, his considerable height dwarfing Touya, who himself wouldn't have been considered short by any means.

"You look disgusting, Touya. So much potential in you gone to waste because of one insignificant gutter rat."

"Don't talk about him like that! He deserved to be treated like a person, and yet you thought you could do as you pleased, playing with someone's life like this. You're the one that's disgusting."

Enji smirked at his son, "And you think that you're better than me, even while you're standing before me waiting to be paid for your silence? You can change your appearance all you want, Touya, there's no denying the fact that you're just as conniving and ruthless as your old man." As Touya looked away, shame throwing shadows over his face, Enji continued.

"So where is this evidence you have? I'd rather not spend any more time in this part of town than necessary."

His voice low, Touya answered, "I left it in my van, over this way." He left the pier, walking to the left of Enji and towards one of the abandoned businesses along the docks. Following at a distance, Enji watched as his son opened the sliding door to his beaten-up van.

"Get in."

"Excuse me? I don't think you understand the situation you're in right now. I could make you disappear with little effort."

The kick to the back of Enji's knee brought him kneeling to the ground, followed quickly by cold steel pressed against his throat. A hand tugged at the short red hair, stretching his neck and exposing it.

"Sorry, but I don't think you're aware of _your _situation, Father," Todoroki said as he held the blade tight, crimson beads oozing up from where the tip of the blade bit into Enji's skin. "Now you're going to get into that van, no trouble and no tricks. I have little problem with slicing you open so don't try to test my patience."

Enji laughed. "Too late for that, you little shit."

Todoroki watched as the blonde with the red wing jacket caught Touya off guard and pressed a gun to his head.

"You think I would really show up here alone? That I would trust you enough to do the same, Touya? Now this will be interesting to see. How much do you care about your big brother, Shoto? Will you let him die to give the whore you share a little taste of justice?"

"Shut up you prick!" Todoroki tugged against his father's hair once more, the knife cutting into more flesh with each movement. "Don't you dare hurt him, you asshole. Put the gun away and let him go, or I'll slit his throat."

Hawks stared at Todoroki, then smirked, "No, I don't think you have it in you, kid. I've been in this business for a long time, and I can just look at someone and tell if they have the guts to kill. That ain't you. Looks like you don't take after your old man as much as you thought. He has no qualms about taking lives to reach his goals. Even his own son is fair game," Hawks said as he hung his arm around Touya's neck. "I respect that tenacity, and it's obvious that you don't have it, Shoto. Say goodbye to your brother, although maybe you'll have a quick reunion in your next lives."

Pushing Touya down to his hands and knees, Hawks aimed the gun to the back of his head. A shot rang out and echoed through the dusky night. Lurching back, Hawks fired off a shot before falling back, blood trickling down from the bullet wound on his forehead.

"Touya!" Todoroki yelled as he abandoned Enji to check on his brother. Blood seeped through his white shirt, with a small hole on the left shoulder of his leather duster jacket.

"Gahh, that fucking stings!" seethed Touya as he cradled his left arm. "Get down, Sho, there's a sniper!"

"Okay boys, make sure that _piece of shit _doesn't go anywhere," a new voice said loudly as several footsteps approached. Todoroki turned toward them and saw spiked red hair and a sharp-toothed grin.

"K-Kirishima? What are you doing here?"

Todoroki's college friend casually strolled through the lot, several of his men splitting off to restrain Enji. Satisfied with their work, Kirishima turned back to Todoroki.

"Hey bro! Sorry, we're a little late, but I had to get the guys together on short notice." Seeing Touya on the ground injured, Kirishima turned back to the rest of his entourage. "Someone grab the medic, we got someone injured here."

Todoroki could only stare in complete shock at his best friend, no longer wearing his usual sweats and tank top, but dressed in a high-quality brown suit that complemented his fiery red hair. He looked every bit a part of the mafia group that his father affiliated himself with.

"Look man, I know you said family should handle it, but technically, Deku is my family. Our organization owns the club Ultra and the safety of all who work there is our priority. My friendship with Deku aside, we couldn't let an assault in one of the group's businesses go unanswered."

One of Kirishima's men walked past them, carrying a large case and stopped next to Touya. Opening it, there was a multitude of medical supplies. He asked for Touya to remove his jacket, then set to work on taking care of the gunshot.

"I was hoping we could take that guy out without any casualties, sorry for that, bro."

Shaking his head, Todoroki replied, "No, no, it's obvious we were in over our heads here. We're grateful for your help, Kirishima. That guy Hawks was the one that attacked Deku, so if you were looking for payback, you got it. I'm sure you'd like to do the same with Enji, but I'm asking you, could you give us the chance to handle him ourselves?"

"I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you, man. All three of you deserve to have the honor of ending that bastard's life."

_All three… _


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck, two cocks in you and you're still tight as shit. Didn't I tell you this would be worth it?"

Deku bit his lip as the blonde man beneath him rocked up into his stretched hole, rubbing against the other cock as they battled back and forth for further entrance inside him. The stump of his right leg swayed with each thrust, barely healed and aching from the jarring movement.

The man with long black hair on top of him grinned as he slid his left hand along his right thigh, fondling the shortened leg and enjoying the pained expression that crossed Deku's face in response. The sparkle that used to illuminate the emerald of his eyes was long gone, with only vacant stares and tears residing there now.

"Glad you told me about this place, didn't know you could buy a gimp like this. Missing limbs get me off just as much as a slut with a greedy hole. Look at you taking both of us, you must be loving this, Deku."

Far from enjoying it, Deku hadn't been given much choice after what happened at Ultra. To avoid further problems for his friends there, he quietly left and used some previous connections to find work at what had come to be known as a specialty house. A brothel that catered to very specific kinks and desires, few of them legal. There were a surprising number of clients with amputation fetishes, which left Deku with little time to rest and recover.

"Gonna finish inside his ass, you close too?" The blonde fucked up into him, his breathing and moans telling of how near he was to his orgasm.

"Yeah but I'm not getting your fucking jizz all over me," the other man said as he pulled out of Deku's ass and moved up on the bed, leveling his cock in front of Deku's face. "Gonna let this little cockslut suck it down and get filled from both ends." Pressing himself against his mouth, Deku started to allow him entrance when the door to his room slammed open.

"What the fuck is this, we paid for our time!" The blonde yelled as he threw Deku off of his cock and to the side.

"Time's up, you sick fucks. Stuff those little cocks away and get out. Now." Touya said as he stood at the doorway, soon joined by his younger brother. Both gave off an intimidating aura that neither client felt capable of challenging. Gathering their clothes in their hands, they quickly left the room.

Still surprised by the interruption, it took Deku staring at the two to realize what had just happened. Touya's left arm was in a sling, his hair no longer the red he remembered but a deep shade of black. Todoroki made the first move, stepping cautiously towards the bed.

"Izuku, we want to make up for everything that's happened to you."

Tears that had started to flow while he was being fucked by two guys at once were now being shed over this unexpected but painful reunion. Shaking his head, tears scattered over his scarred cheeks as Deku scrambled off the bed, reaching for the old and dirty crutch leaning against the wall.

"No! I can't do this right now. Please just leave me alone!" He'd been spending more time on his back than on the crutch and hadn't gotten used to walking properly with it. In his rush to get away from the brothers, Deku's crutch slid out from under his weight and sent him crashing to the ground.

Todoroki rushed to his side, gently sitting him upright before cradling him against his chest. "Please, don't cry, shhh, don't cry…"

Too weak from physical exhaustion to attempt to fight anymore, Deku passed out in Todoroki's arms. Even as he slept, Deku lacked the peaceful expression that Todoroki had grown used to seeing during their better days, before his father had interfered in their lives.

* * *

Light peered into the unfamiliar room as Deku woke from the most restful sleep he'd had in weeks. He raised his hand in an attempt to shield himself from the brightness, noticing that the filth that had built up on his skin had been cleaned off. With little time to properly cleanse himself between his constant flow of clients, Deku felt almost regretful that he hadn't been conscious to enjoy the feel of a good bath.

Sitting up, he looked around the room, finding nothing he recognized. The last memory he recalled had been seeing both Todorokis appear at the specialty house. This was definitely not that run-down and dirty building. Looking to his right, he found not his used and nearly broken crutch leaning against the wall by the bed, but a new version. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he started reaching for it when the door creaked open. Finally a familiar sight, Deku saw the split of red and white hair appear in the doorway. His first instinct was to smile, but then his mind flashed to the night his dreams and leg were taken from him, killing any desire to grin at the young man that had walked in.

"Hey, you're awake. You've been out for well over a day, I hope you slept well. We got you cleaned up and dressed more comfortably while you were asleep." Noticing that Deku had averted his eyes, focusing on the metallic silver crutch by his bedside, Todoroki changed the subject. "Your other crutch broke when you fell the other day, so we found you one to replace it. We tried to get the height to match, but it's simple to adjust if you need to-"

"Why are you doing all this? Why bother for someone like me? You saw where I ended up, in that filthy place letting perverts get off to my missing limb and taking on two guys at once. If your family was looking to break me, then you can inform them that they succeeded. I'm the dirty whore your father always expected me to be."

Taking in a deep breath and easing it out, Todoroki took a seat at the far edge of the bed. "When I saw you there, the only thing that went through my mind was how relieved I was to have found you after so long. You're precious to me, Izuku, and when I first heard that you had disappeared I swore to myself that if I ever found you again, that I'd stay by your side. I understand that you've been through terrible things that I can't even imagine, and it's my fault. I wouldn't blame you in the least if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. But I refuse to break that promise I made to myself. Even if it isn't directly at your side, I'll support you with everything I have."

A knock at the door interrupted the reply Deku had started to form. Touya walked in, arm still hung in the sling. He glanced at Deku briefly before darting his eyes over to Todoroki. "Hi, umm, they're ready now, Sho." He bowed slightly to Deku before leaving the room after Todoroki nodded his acknowledgment of the message.

"I'm surprised to see him again. Even as different as he looks with his hair dyed black, there's no mistaking those brilliant blue eyes. Did you know about the two of us, Todoroki?"

Shaking his head, Todoroki replied, "No, not until after everything had happened. Once my father told me about your relationship with Touya, I sought him out for his help. I never knew why he had left our house, but when we reunited, he told me everything. He said that his biggest regret was leaving you. Seeing your face injured filled him with so much guilt that all he could do was run."

"Is that so…" Deku stared at his hands, his thoughts going back to the last time he'd seen Touya, recognizing the look in his eyes now as guilt. The knowledge that his first love did have his own regrets over their lost love was only a small comfort.

"I understand how he felt, so I knew he was the best person to ask what to do next."

"And what's that? What's next after this?"

"That's what Touya just came in to tell me. Would you mind coming with me?" Standing up, he offered Deku his hand, and after a brief moment of hesitation, Deku took it. Todoroki steadied him on his feet, then handed him the crutch before leading him out of the room and into a small service elevator.

Coming to a stop at the basement level, the elevator doors opened to a short hallway with a set of double doors at the end. Todoroki opened one of the metal doors and stood just inside the doorway to give Deku room to pass through. Several spotlights surrounded the middle of the open room, focused on a large inclined bed with someone laying on it. Several guards were stationed through the room, with Touya standing at the foot of the bed, watching whoever occupied it.

Closer now, Deku saw red hair matted against the large man's head. His arms and torso were bound with leather restraints, although the man didn't seem to have the will to attempt escape anymore. Not that it would have been easy since not one but both legs were missing at the knee. Tourniquets dug tightly into his thighs to prevent premature death from bleeding out.

"Izuku, this is Enji Todoroki, our father." Todoroki spat out the last word as if it were venom coating his tongue.

Weak with blood loss, Enji looked over to Deku, his heavily lidded eyes showed no sign of remorse or regret. "Is this whore really the last thing I'll see before you kill me, Shoto?"

"_Izuku _will be the last person you see as _he _takes your life," Todoroki replied, looking now to Deku. "We've all suffered at this bastard's hands, but none more than you, Izuku. For everything he did to cause you pain and suffering, you should have the honor of ending his life." Stepping aside, Todoroki revealed a side table beside the bed that had numerous knives, scalpels, clamps, and other tools that were unmistakably intended to kill neatly laid out on a stainless steel tray.

Deku hopped back, tears filling his eyes as he took the entire scene in with horror washing over his pale face. "W-Why would you think I'd want to do this?! Will killing him reverse any of his crimes? Is it going to give me back my leg? My dream? No, it won't!"

"Izuku…" Todoroki began, only to have Deku raise his palm up to stop his reply.

"You of all people, Shoto… I'm just so disappointed that you would think me capable of this, that I would be satisfied by this cruel game of 'eye for an eye.' That you'd be willing to bring me down to Enji's level of evil. My hands are already covered in filth, but you'd want them soaked in blood as well!" Deku turned his back to the Todorokis, more cautious with his pacing this time as he balanced himself on his crutch and left the room, passing Kirishima who had just walked through the door.

Watching Deku leave in tears, Kirishima quickly joined the group. "Bro, what's going on? Did he kill the bastard yet?"

"He couldn't do it," Todoroki said, his voice barely above a whisper. "We were wrong… No, I was wrong for believing he'd want this." Touya placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, the warmth did nothing to comfort either of them. Their burning hatred and desire to see their father suffer fizzled out with Deku's scalding words.

"I think we're done here, Kirishima. Thank you for your courtesy and patience. You can take over from here." Todoroki and Touya nodded to the redhead, who gestured to the suited men closest to Enji.

"Okay guys, take him apart. Slowly."

Acknowledging their boss' command, the guards each retrieved a weapon from the tray. A long, thin scalpel for one and a bolt cutter for the other. They approached Enji's bed as the three young men made their way to the door. Placing Enji's thumb between the blades of the cutter, the guard started to squeeze the tool shut.

The crunch of metal sinking through bone echoed in the room, immediately followed by their father's screams. Despite how Deku's reaction had changed his mood, Todoroki couldn't help the deep sense of satisfaction he felt hearing the wailing of his father. Glancing over to Touya, he recognized the same smirking expression he wore. They dwelled at the door just a little longer before leaving their father to his well-earned fate.


	7. Chapter 7

"I called Bakugou to come pick him up. They've been friends since they were kids, so I think he'll feel more comfortable with him around. The guy's been worried sick since Deku disappeared from Ultra, even if he won't admit it out loud," Kirishima said as they stood outside Deku's room. He'd retreated there after the incident in the basement and locked the door.

Todoroki recalled how fierce the blonde had been the night of Deku's attack, not relishing the thought of that explosive man coming here. He'd just found Izuku again, but even with trying to do what he thought was right, he managed to wound him even more. Any retaliation would be well deserved.

"So what's the story going to be, Kirishima? How are we going to explain Enji's death?" Touya asked.

"Oh yeah, my old man figured out the details for that. They got that Hawks guy staged as the one that killed him, with one of Enji's 'guards' shooting him in retaliation. It looks like a dirty deal gone bad. The police force won't look too far into it, even with Enji's status as a high government official. He didn't earn anyone's favor or respect while in office, so I doubt anyone will try digging any deeper."

Todoroki stifled a laugh. "So after all his shady dealings and desire to be at the top, no one will care enough about his death to want to seek the truth. Fitting."

A distant crash on the lower floor alerted them to their expected arrival. Stomping his feet as he took the stairs two or three at a time, Bakugou appeared at the end of the hall, chest heaving and eyes alight with fire.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled the blonde as he drew his right arm back and slugged Todoroki in the face, immediately pulling back and hitting Touya the same way. Staggering back, Todoroki felt a hand clutch the front of his shirt as Bakugou pulled him forward until they were face-to-face. "I told you to leave Deku alone, that you'd done enough fucking damage. But you just couldn't stay away, could you? Neither of you fucking parasites could!"

Hearing the ruckus in the hallway drew Deku from the room, bracing himself against the doorframe as he watched Bakugou punch Todoroki again, blood spraying from his nose and mouth.

"Kacchan, stop! There's been enough fighting, enough hurting!" Waiting until Bakugou held still, Deku cautiously approached and wrapped an arm around his drawn fist. "Please, I just want to go."

Bakugou's eyes softened as they fell to Deku. He took the crutch out of Deku's hand and threw his right arm across his shoulder, supporting Deku as he pulled him tightly against his side. Shouldering himself past the other men, he turned back one more time.

"Your entire family is a plague on this city. A plague that needs to be wiped out. Come near him again and I'll be sure to do so myself."

Todoroki fell to the floor as the two walked away. Bakugou was right, he knew how much damage his father had inflicted not just to Deku and those surrounding them, but across the city as well. He swiped the trickling rivers of blood flowing down away with his sleeve before he rubbed his hand against the rising knots and bruises on his face, pressing into them to feel them ache even more. He'd earned them and didn't want to forget that they were there.

"We know that, bastard," said Touya. "But we have an opportunity here. With Enji out of the picture, we could at least attempt to fix things. I refuse to be considered a part of that man's 'plague' because of our relation. What about you, Sho?"

He stared at the floor, small droplets of blood plopping down in an irregular rhythm. Touya's words sunk deep within him. A seed of hope began to take root and gave him the motivation to bring himself back to his feet. He wanted nothing more than to make things right again, and offering an affirming nod to his brother, set his mind to doing so.

* * *

**_Five Years Later..._**

"The redevelopment of the low-income districts near the docks is still on schedule and within the budget. We may be able to get the first of the housing units operational before the end of the year." Touya read off the finer details of their office's latest project, his position as advising council for Todoroki had yielded them great success in their plans to erase the damage their father had dealt to the city.

When they set their plan into motion, it was decided that Shoto would be the one to run for the office, since his reputation and public image were spotless, due to the devious efforts of their father. It had been a difficult process, but Todoroki had eventually reached the high position Enji had once occupied. And with that power at his control, he wielded it properly.

"Excellent. I'd like to have those families settled in time for them to celebrate the New Year. Did we take care of the items that Kirishima brought to our attention during our last meeting?"

Touya nodded, "Yes, the businesses that he invested in were approved by the commerce department and are already operational. He actually left a message requesting you join him for a tour of the area."

"Very well, let him know that I'll meet him on the way home. See you tomorrow, Touya."

"Take it easy, Sho." Touya smiled as he left Todoroki's office. After so many years of avoiding his problems, it made Touya feel good to face these new ones head-on and actively fix them. Each project they completed felt like another part of Enji's existence was erased from their city.

Kirishima was waiting at the entrance to the government building when Todoroki walked out. The same goofy smile spread across the redhead's face when he saw him. Todoroki couldn't help but grin in response.

"Hey bro! I heard about your low-income housing project by the docks. I can't tell you how cool that is! That's so manly to take care of them like that," Kirishima said as he offered up his hand for a fist bump that Todoroki gladly accepted.

Most of the families that were to be placed there had been evicted due to Enji's outrageous tax increases and unreasonable loans. It had taken a while, but he had promised to get them off the streets, and he never liked to break a promise.

"It's nothing, just trying to leave this city in better shape than it was when I got here. The real credit should go to you, Kirishima. With your investments and encouragement, you single-handedly revitalized the downtown shopping district."

Kirishima blushed at the praise, ducking his thick neck into his broad shoulders, "Aww, c'mon man, I just thought those people that wanted to open their own business deserved just as much of a chance as anyone else. I want to show you around the area, Touya said you had some time for that."

"Yeah, lead the way." It had been a while since Todoroki had been to the area. He had been there for the initial ground-breaking ceremony and was sure to be kept informed on all the updates, but he had yet to see the results of their efforts. Kirishima led the way with a cheerfully energetic pace, giving Todoroki some much-needed exercise to keep up.

"That bakery opened three weeks ago, and I've yet to see them when their line wasn't out the door. Their meat buns are un-be-lievable, man!" Kirishima was enjoying his chance to show off all the successes that had come out of their joint project. "You give me a lot of the credit for this, bro, but if it hadn't been for the small business grants and resources you put into it, none of this would have been possible."

Todoroki took his turn to be red-faced, looking away at his boisterous friend and around their busy surroundings. Months ago, no one would dare set foot in this part of town. Now the steady flow of foot traffic almost brought on claustrophobic feelings. As they approached the intersection, Todoroki noticed the one-story building situated on the corner of the adjacent side of the intersection.

The building featured ceiling to floor windows with near-perfect visibility to the inner room. Wood paneling and mirrors situated strategically through the open floor plan revealed that it was a dance studio. Todoroki noticed movement within the studio and focused his attention there as they waited for the light to turn in their favor.

Within the window, he found Deku, now fitted with a prosthetic, practicing a dance routine. His disability no longer impeding him, Todoroki watched as his body moved with the same grace and emotion he'd witnessed over five years ago. It hadn't been until Deku had finished his routine that Todoroki noticed that Deku had a group of small children gathered around him, most of them with various prosthetics of their own. He watched as Deku's face lit up as he engaged in conversation with the children.

"He started his own dance studio right after finishing his performing arts degree. It wasn't easy convincing him to accept the grants and donations, but when we told him it would give him the best opportunity to help those kids, he caved."

"That's good, Kirishima," Todoroki said, though his focus had stayed with the actions happening within Deku's studio, giving his response an automated feel. His eyes watered as he watched his former lover move beyond his tragic past and live the dream he'd always yearned for.

Sighing deeply, Kirishima finally spoke his mind. "You know, I could arrange a meeting for you, y'know, if you ever wanted to talk to him again. I know you miss him, and I wouldn't be surprised if he feels the same way."

"No, Kirishima, I appreciate it but that won't be necessary," Todoroki said as he shook his head, realizing their light had given them the right to walk across the street.

"But why, man?"

Pausing once they had reached the other side, Todoroki looked back to Deku's dance studio, where he was coaching the children to copy one of the moves that he had just shown them during his routine.

"Look at him. He's smiling again, Kirishima. I won't give him a reason to stop smiling ever again."


End file.
